Ciel in Wonderland
by franfran5643
Summary: Ciel is Alice. Sebastian is the white rabbit he is chasing after and to find his he will have to pay the people of wonderland for it. As in with his body. Almost word for word the episode, "Ciel in Wonderland" but with sex


Disclaimer: k so i don't own shit and this is almost word for words so like i really dont own anything at all isn't that great :)  
Rated: M for sex. There might be some Light bdsm with rope play because rope play3  
Sebastian is the white rabbit. Ciel is Alice and to find the white rabbit he must pay the people of wonderland. As in mostly use his body. So this has yaoi but im thinking about a little woman action maybe not sure towards the very very end of the story. Woot. Like Ran MaoxCielxLau because why the fuck not.  
So this chapter starts off kinda slow but at the end there is lovely sex  
Pairings: EveryonexCiel  
Ran MaoxLauxCiel  
SebastianxCiel  
UndertakerxCiel (maybe all shinigami, who knows i might get creative)  
Viscount DruittxCiel

It had been a boring day in the Phantomhive Manor. No crimes to be solved, no one had been threatened or murdered and least of all, there had been no summons by the queen. The Earl had nothing more to do than his finances, paperwork after paperwork. In such, it was up to his butler to make things interesting.  
Looking up from his work Ciel heard Sebastian mumbling to himself. Rolling his eyes, he was about to go back to his work. Before he could take his eyes off of his butler, Ciel seen two white rabbit ears pop out of Sebastian's head. Blinking twice, he was about to question him when all of the sudden Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, shaking his head.  
"Two minutes and thirty seconds behind," And with that he left the room, sporting a cotton tail behind him.  
Ciel shot up to his feet, following Sebastian, calling out to him, "Sebastian, wait! What the devil is going on here..."  
Ciel followed him through the winding corridors that soon start to become colorful with signs and flowers. Finally he comes to a dark hallway where he lost sight of the rabbit.  
"Why can't I catch up?" Becoming irritated Ciel runs harder.  
Continuing in a near sprint, the ground sudden disappears beneath him. Was he falling? Indeed he was. Stuffed bunnies flew around him, a dark blue as their background. The stuffed animals soon fade as the hole becomes longer and skinnier, its same navy blue shade stays. What the fuck was happening?  
An bright light finally opens up in at the end of the hole. Flying through it, the Earl ends up in a room with floating doors, and a sky with absolutely obnoxious colors and patterns.  
"Where am I," After being flung through the opening, he stands up, looking confused, "The mansion's basement doesn't have a room like this..."  
Turning to the first door he could find, Ciel frantically begins jiggling the handle. Shit, it was locked. Every door after it was locked as well. Sighing he looked down, seeing a much Sebastian running towards another door, again mumbling about how late he was going to be. That idiot. Again unable to catch up to him Ciel tries to open the insanely small door.  
"He ignored me again?! And he even locked the damned door!" Ciel shouted, exasperated. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded behind him. Was that Lizzy?  
"So cute!"  
"My Lady!"  
"That voice is..." Turning around he spots a Lizzy with mouse ears running straight for him yelling.  
"Alice!" She joyfully shouts before tackling him to the ground. The earl pushe them both up before giving her a good look.  
"Lizzy?" A voice comes to correct him from behind Lizzy.  
"This is Lady Dormouse." A smiling figure says, "and I am Dodo." It was Lizzy's handmaid. What was this?  
Lizzy screeches, "Cute cute cute!" rubbing her hands together and wiggling her body. Suddenly her actions stop as she see's "Alice's clothes". "Oh Alice, why are you wearing those plain clothes? It's not cute at all!"  
"This is my usual outfit," Alice replies, "More importantly, who is Alice?"  
"Come now! Alice is Alice," Lizzy stands up, wiggling her tail, "It's you."  
She then goes off mumbling some more nonsense about 'Mouse Academy' when suddenly Ciel is in a dress like outfit. It's blue and looks like something a girl would wear.  
"Whats this?" Ciel questions, mouth gaping as Lizzy caps her hands in joy. Something soft his the back of Ciel's neck...were those boobs? "E-eat me?!" Ciel stands up shocked. The Dodo had become his chair and said such absurd words.  
"Or so says the cake." She stands up smiling, her breast nearly falling out of her dress. Ciel look towards the cake, blushing like a madman.  
"Suck a strangely colored cake... Is this actually edible?" Looking at the black and pink cake, the Earl dare not even touch it. Only bad things could come from such strange things. Trying to convince him Lizzy takes the first bite, melting at its exquisite taste. She laughs a bit after explaining the flavor.  
"Yum-" The Dormouse is stopped mid-sentence, something throbbing in her heart. Shaking she puts her hand over her heart, looking away from everyone, "I feel kind of weird..." and then the impossible happens. She grows to be the size of a house! The realization hit her, and she began crying.  
The Dodo tried to cheer her up, but nothing could take away t fact the she wouldn't be able to fit into the boots she had bought yesterday.  
"Is that really what you should be worrying about right now!" Ciel sighs and looks around, "Is there anything we can use..."  
"Drink me!" The Dodo spouted nonsense again. The earl looked at her and gave her an unamused expression. There was a bottle lodged between her breasts  
"Where did you find that?!" He looks away, he cheeks slightly flushed.  
"It's too embarrassing to tell." Wonderful, "If it is to save My Lady, I'll do anything! Because I am My Lady's maid!" Her resolve was strong, even if her actions where weird. She crawled towards him, pushing her breast out, the glass bottle still in them.  
If her resolve was that strong, Ciel could do that too. He reaches for the glass bottle, pulling it out of her bosom. The drink in his hand he yells, "Lizzy! Drink this!" Throwing the glass bottle at her.  
She stands up, and stops crying, the glass bottle disappearing behind her, "Of course! If there's no cake I'll just drink the milk!" Fireworks go off behind her as Ciel runs into the many balls of water that refused to break.  
Soon enough they did break, and turned into a sea. Somehow Lizzy had turned back to normal, and then they had all gotten into a boat. Or rather, 'Alice' was in the boat white the Dodo and Dormouse swam. Ciel looked around, confused at the change of scenery. Turning around he looked at Lizzy, relieved she had returned to normal. Then more strange things began to happen. Chanting could be heard from the distance,  
" Catch, row! Catch, row!" Oh great, now those three idiot had arrived. Their boat stopped right next Alice. " Hiedy ho Miss Alice! And how might you be this fine day?" The smoking bastard asked, er, I mean the cook. Was he the Captain?  
"Yes Alice, this fine day, how be you?" The Flamingo woman asked. The maid?  
"How are you Alice, it is a fine day indeed," And there was a frog. Wasn't he the gardener?  
"You three!" Standing up in surprise, he almost fell.  
"Yes it be us." Said the Captain  
"At least I hope it's us," Worried the flamigo added.  
"Yes it would be a shame if we weren't us. Then we'd be Alice!" The frog finished, a stupid grin on his face. Just then a rabbit began running across the water.  
"How can he be walking of water, in the middle of the lake..." Ciel wondered out-loud.  
"Why, is this not the sea," The Captain gasped.  
"No, why Miss Alice called it a lake, so it must be a lake," The flamingo matter of factly corrected.  
"But the white rabbit was running a top of it, so it must be land!" They all nodded in agreement before gaping.  
"Was that the white rabbit? Man look at is amazing form!" The captain swooned.  
"You don't have to tell me twice! The flamingo blushed  
"And if there's a rabbit running there must be a turtle close behind!" The frog clapped his hands, proud of his deduction.  
"Enough of this tomfoolery! Do you know where he's headed?" Ciel silenced them, breathing heavily. Jeez, getting a word in with these people was near impossible wasn't it.  
"Well, not just anyone knows that..." As he rubbed his chin the Captain thought  
"Hm, the people of Wonderland might know!" The Flamingo nodded.  
"But then Alice might have to pay their price. Information isn't free you know!" The frog shook his head, frowning a bit.  
"But she's Alice!" The Dormouse chimed in, "Who wouldn't help such a cute girl!" She smiled at Alice, the Dodo agreeing with her Lady.  
"Hey, I'm not a gi-" The Earl was cut off by the Frog.  
"That's right! We will do it for free this time!" The frog stood up and whistled, "Her doggy doggy! Help Alice to the turtle!" He whistled again, a large dog, swimming towards them.  
"H-hey, what do you mean help! That things going to eat us all alive!" Alice turned in anger towards the three idiots. Before he could move another step, a large wave came and knocked all three of their boats over, leaving Alice to swim in the sea all by herself. It was a little know fact, but it would seem that Alice could not swim.  
The water's so salty...oh right, it's because it's Lizzy's tears. Am I going to die like this? The earl couldn't figure out which way way up or down, left or right. Just before blacking out he felt warm arms wrap around him.  
When he woke up it was on a sandy beach, and- oh shit, where the fuck were his clothes?! Looking around, he sighed in relief as there were no one else on the beach with him. Sprinting, Ciel headed towards the little beach shake, directly behind him, covering up what he could. Inside the beach house there was a crate with clothes in it- no. No fucking way he was not going to wear this. Before he could think about another way out of this a voice comes from outside the tiny shack.  
"Hello~! Is anyone there?" The voice sounded familiar but Ciel couldn't put his finger on it. In a hurry he put on the stupid dress. It just happened to be the same stupid, pink and black dress he had to wear to the party. It even had the wig and hat he was forced to wear, which he evidently put on again.  
"I had no choice but to wear this-" Stopping in his tracks he stopped to see the owner of the voice, who had inadvertently forced him to put on the dress.  
"My little Robin! Oh joy, I've found you once again~!" It was the Count Druitt. Running over he picked up his Robin, carrying her from the shack to the blue sands like a princess, "I've been awaiting our meeting!"  
Ciel's body shook before he pushed the Count's face away from his own, trying to get away from his grasp.  
This didn't deter the Count's actions for a second, "Your indifference is stunning. Come now, give me, the Mock Turtle, a dance," He aid spinning himself and Ciel on the sand.  
"I refuse," Ciel stated bluntly.  
"How sinful!" Druitt cried, covering his ears, "You say you won't" Looking hurt he turns back to Ciel with a pouting face, " Even after seducing me with your graceful limbs," After a couple over dramatic breathes, the Count stands up like nothing had happened, giving Ciel a charming grin that sends shivers down the boys spin, he says, "But you see dear robin, I have something you want~."  
Ciel's heart drops. "Please don't tell me you're one of the people with..."  
"Yes robin, I have information on your dear rabbit! But without a dance I refuse to say a word!"  
"The answer is still no! I'll find him on my own," Turning to leave, Druitt puts his hand on her shoulder.  
"But what would happen to you if the Queen caught you! Wandering through Wonderland without a purpose is just ASKING to relieve yourself of your head!"  
"There's a Queen in this land?"" Ciel questioned  
"Of course! But I refuse to say another word about the Queen or your rabbit until I dance with my little robin," He replied, grabbing her chin. Ciel swats his hand away sighing. Really he wasn't going to get anywhere without giving this fool a dance.  
Sighing he held out his hand to the Count, "One dance, then you have to answer all of my questions!"  
The Count Druitt doesn't waste a second as music seemingly comes from nowhere, to sweep Ciel off his feet, "Of course my robin~. Now, dance!"  
They turn and turn, Druitt slowly pulling Ciel closer and closer to his body, "Now my robin, what would you like to know?"  
Glaring up at the Druitt, Ciel gives him a dignified answer, "Where is the white rabbit headed?"  
Sending a charming smile again to Ciel again, he replies, "He's headed towards the Queen of Heart's palace. A beautiful place if I might add." The Count continues talking about the beauty of her majesty as they both continue spinning and spinning. Ciel became dizzy very quickly and soon they both fell down, Druitt on top of his robin. The Earl's heart fell even deeper into the pit of his stomach.  
"O-our dance is over Druitt, now get off of me and point me into the right direction." Ciel ordered, panic beginning to set in.  
"What a naughty robin, ordering my around. My payment is yet to be complete. If you want to be released then you must grant me one more thing~" He whispered into Ciel's ear.  
A lump forming in his throat Ciel hesitated to ask what the payment was, "What do you want Druitt?"  
"You my robin, I wish to take our dance a step further. Will you dance with me robin?" And then the Count snapped his fingers, a rope appearing in his hand.  
"You're mad!" Ciel began to squirm and tried pushing the Count off with both hands, only succeeding in getting his hands tied behind his back as Druitt flipped him over.  
"Ah, but I am not! You must be talking about the Hatter and the Hare. I am just a man in love with his robin," Druitt countered, nuzzling his mouth and nose into The Earl's neck, starting to kiss it. The closer the Count got to Ciel's neck, the more Ciel squirmed. That is until Druitt took a large selection of skin into his mouth and sucked, leaving Ciel to gasp and bite his lip, hoping no noise came from his mouth, "What a beautiful song my robin sings. So sweet, so innocent. I hope to change that innocence by the end of this~"  
"I-I'm going to kill you- ah!" Ciel cut off his own words as the Druitt began sucking again, this time on his shoulder, and close to his collar bone. Fuck, Ciel had no idea why he was reacting like this. Then again, something like this had never happened. Suddenly he lifted, feet kicked out in front of him. Unable to balance himself, he was forced to lean against the damned pervert. Sliding Ciel's tops down to the boys waist, Druitt then allowed his hands to wander over his chest. "Oi! Quit that! I said stop- hnn~ D-don't touch that."  
The Count chuckled as his fingers carefully pressed against Ciel's sensitive buds, "To this you were so small. Maybe there's something my little robin has yet to tell me. You've ensnared my heart, there is nothing you can't tell me robin~" Kissing Ciel's cheek, he continued to toy with his nipple with one hand, his other running up and down the other stomach, watching as it quivered beneath him.  
"T-There's nothing to tell you pervert," Panting, The Earl retorted, trying to keep as much pride as he could. Peeved, the Count tugged at his nipple, earning a sharp intake from the little robin in his lap.  
"Oh, dear little robin, you don't have to tell me yet. I can find out what you're hiding on my own, but down lie to me. Lying is for naughty birds, and naughty birds get punished," Druitt whispered into his little birds ear, before biting down on his lobe. This earned him a squeak from the Earl. Tired of being unable to see the cute expressions his little bird was making, the Druitt tore off the rest of the dress and turned his prey over to face him. Keeping eye contact with Ciel, he watched as fear flickered over the kids eyes. "Now are we sure there's nothing you wish to tell me little robin?"  
Anger replaced the fear, along with a condescending smirk from Ciel, "Not. One. Thing."  
The Count smiled back, groping Ciel's butt, making the kid jump and moan quietly as Druitt massaged it, "So then shall I find out why there is a large bulge in these cute woman's underwear robin?" Watching his robin blush made himself twitch under the boys weight. Now that he knew his robin had deceived him yet again. "It's not very nice to play tricks on people, robin. I don't normally go for those of my same gender, but I'll make an exception for you~" And then for the first time, Ciel was kissed. It wasn't a peck, but a full on, lip sucking kiss. It wasn't rough, but still made Ciel melt into the Druitt. His heart was doing little flips as numbing pleasure began running down his spine. There was a warm, numbing sensation building up in his stomach. His face was now completely red, "That's it robin," kiss, "Give in," kiss, "Let me take you to cloud nine."  
All Ciel could do was moan and shake his head. The Counts tongue began to lick his lips, but Ciel turned his head, refusing entrance. Druitt frowned, running his hand down the boys stomach again, this time pulling down his underwear. The cold air against his hot member made him gasp allowing the Count Druitt entrance. His hand then began rubbing the tip teasingly before gripping sturdily the entire dick. Where the Counts tongue made his mind go numb, his hand set his body on fire. "Come now robin, put on a good face for the ball~"  
"Huh?" Panting Ciel opened eyes to see a crowd of people looking and pointing at him. Druitt squeezed him, moving him mouth back to Ciel's neck, as the Earl started to panic. No, no way this was not happening. His eyes blurred as the Druitt pumped harder. Shit he was going to explode. His entire lower half numbed as a familiar figure stepped forward in the crowd. Was that...Sebastian? It was then that the young Earl came.  
"My, my, what a mess you've made robin- where are you going," Ciel tried to stand and move towards Sebastian, but the Count wasn't having any of that, "Wait robin, the dance has only begun!" And with that they both spun, round and round, until Ciel was lifted off his feet and flung into the air. "Oh my, watch how that robin flies. A magnificent creature indeed!"

What will happen to Alice next?


End file.
